


Peppermint Lube

by Tkeyla



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaige asked for 200 words of porn…for reasons. This 300 word story happened. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Lube

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



“I have one last gift for you,” Steve said when they’d closed the front door behind all their departing guests.  
  
“Another one?” Danny asked, his eyes crinkling in that way Steve loved the most.  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“There aren’t any left under the tree,” Danny pointed out, looking over his shoulder at it. He tried not to see the decimation of their living room. Maybe if he ignored the discarded wrapping and the bows and the general mayhem the celebration had caused, Steve would as well. And they could leave it until tomorrow. Or later today, really. Since it was going on 1:00 a.m.  
  
“Not under the tree,” Steve whispered. “It’s directly under my belt.”  
  
“Ahh,” Danny said, reaching out to rub the heel of his hand over the distinct bulge in Steve’s jeans. “Is it pink and hard and delicious?”  
  
“Yep.”  
  
“Can I unwrap it now? Or should we wait until we’re upstairs?” Danny asked, still caressing him.  
  
“Now. Now is good,” Steve said, leaning toward Danny.  
  
“Mmm…” Danny said, taking Steve by the hand and pulling him over to the couch. He sat on the edge, opening Steve’s jeans with the speed of familiarity. “Very nice,” Danny said as he reached into Steve’s brand new silk boxers decorated with brightly colored sprigs of mistletoe. Danny couldn’t resist buying them for Steve, Steve’s answering laugh perfect when he saw them. “Should we try out the new peppermint lube you got in your stocking?” Danny asked, leaning closer to lick the wet tip of Steve’s firm erection.   
  
“We won’t need it,” Steve said, ruffling Danny’s hair. Burying his fingers in that blond hair was one of the definite positives of having Danny as his very own. “Just your mouth.”  
  
“Aye aye, sailor,” Danny agreed, silencing Steve’s laughter with much more delicious sounds.


End file.
